Spicy Pockii
by SpicyOrangeJuice.DokiDoki
Summary: Erza, President of the Student council at Fairy High has a strange feeling towards a guy that was always by her side, Jellal, he is also part of Student council along with Erza. Jellal, also as stubborn as ever and also weren't admit his feeling towards his Princess. By the way its a Magic Student council! cx
1. Flying Pillows

4:30 am Jellal's POV

"Hime WAKEII WAKEII!" I call out to the beautiful scarlet haired girl laying on her bed. Suddenly she pulled me close to her and hugged me. "Eeeeee too close, too close!" I thought to myself.

"Five more minutes..?" the scarlet haired girl said in her sweetest voice, and that kind of made me blush. I can just feel my face burning up. "Why... your face … soo red Jellal, you look like a tomato." she laughed. "WAIT... WHY ARE YOU EVEN ON MY BED?!" she finally notice me on top of her. " Well... I came to pick you up derp, then you just pulled me onto you." I smiled at her. "What!? I did not! Tell me the truth!" she stemmed up and kick me off of her and onto the floor. "Oi, that hurts." I said as I rubbed my butt. "That what you get for trying to rape me!" she said and stick her tongue out at me. Well she kind of looks really cute when she made that face. "What I wasn't trying rape you! You're the one that pull me!" I told her and stickled out my tongue at her. We both blushed and looked away from each other. "Jellal...?" she asked me and slowly turns to face me. "Yes Erza?" but I was still looking away. But when I turned to face her, she throw a pillow at me in the face, that made me fell fully on the ground. "Hey, what was that for?!" I yelled. "Why are you still here..?" Erza asked. "I waiting for you to get change and go to school duh." I told her. "Huh... s-school?" she asked with two circle eyes (like the chibi bewildered eyes) "Yeah that why I'm here." I told her. "Ahhh man.. I forgot today was Monday!" she yelled as she ran in her bathroom with her school uniform and a towel in her arms, and slammed the bathroom door as she got in. A second later she peeked her head out, "You better not peek!" she told me with her death glare. "No promises!" I told her. But she took a pillow out of no where and just threw it in my face again and slammed to door again. "Bleeh why does she have to be so cute!" I said to myself.

Erza's POV

"Ughh, why does he have to be so cute?" I told myself. Then I just remember what I did to him this morning. I blushed and saw myself in the mirror. "Ahhh, what am I thinking? He would never like someone like me!" I said and splashed water on my face. "hea.. well he just my wanna-be-angle." I smiled to myself. "I better get ready now." I smiled again.

Erza's bedroom

5:50 am

Jellal's POV

I kept on looking at my phone background picture until she came out, I had a picture of her sleeping in the Student Council room on my phone. "Erza, what's taking you so long!" I yelled loud enough so she can hear me. "I'm done!" she said as she walked out her bathroom in her uniform, with wet hair. I might just melt if she puts her hair in a ponytail.. "Jellal... can I ask.. you something..?" she asked me, and I swear I saw a little blush on her face, "Yeah sure..", "Jellal, why are such a wanna-be-angle?" she teased me. "Yeah funny you're calling a angle now huh!" I teased her back. And we both started laughing together. "Well lets go wanna-be-angle!" she said as she walking out her bedroom door. "Yeah sure." I smiled.

"KYAAAA!"


	2. Lovey-Dovey in the Student council?

**Gomen nasi, I didn't get to give credits to the people that got my attention to start writing stories.**

**Well here they are-**

**Thanks you ScarletXxXKhrymi for inspiring me.****(and got Jellal's nickname/others parts I think)**

**And Thanks to Yuichan1120, she the one that helped me got my name.(well she didn't helped but I just have to give her credit still.)**

**Well hope you enjoy! cx**

Erza's POV

5:55 am Erza's House

"Lets go Wanna-Be-Angle!" I smiled and walked outside my bedroom door. "Yeah sure!" he smiled.

"KYAAA!"

I thought I almost tripped over Lucy's Plue, but somehow I didn't, then I looked up and saw.. "Jellal..!" I said in shocked. "You Okay, princess!" he asked me while carrying me in his arms. I blushed and just looked away. "You know your heavy right..?" he teased me and let me go. "Baka!" I poked his forehead and laughed. I saw him blushed a little , "He llliiikkkeess you!" a familiar voice came up the stairs. "LUCY!" I yelled. "Heehee, that's me!" she smiled and started looking for something. "Why you here Lucy?!" Jellal asked her in confession. "I live here and I was duh one that let you in Jellal, you baka." , "Ohh yeah.. huh." he smiled like a fool. "whatcha looking for Lucy?" I asked her. "I'm looking for Plue, have you guys seen him?" she asked us like she in a rush or something. "Yeah, Erza almost tripped on him a while ago." he teased me. "Ohhhh so that why you were blushing huh, Jellal." she teased him. "Huh.. what, I wasn't blushing!" he complained and started to blushed.

"BEEP BEEP! Lucy you ready!"

We looked out the window and saw Natsu on his motorbike. "Coming Natsu!" Lucy yelled out of the window. "Plue! The Gate Of the Dog, Close. Well bye guys see you at school!" she waved goodbye at us.

"Well shall we go now Hime." he bowed and lead out his hand to me. "Okai.." I said and accepted his hand, I bet I'm blushing I can just feel the heat on my cheeks. So then we walk to school together.

School's park

6:30 am

Jellal's POV

"Hey lets go play on the swings like we use too!" I told her, I grabbed her hand and took her to the swings set. "Jellal, you're such a child!" she laughed. "Hahaha, but I know you want to play too." I teased her. She looked really cute when she swings up and down. "Wait what am I thinking!" I slapped myself. "Hey Wanna-Be-Angle lets play like when we were small..", "YEAH, LETS GO!" I smiled at her. So we played together like we used to long ago. We just played and played and lost track of time.

Student council

7:30 am

"HEY WHERE IS PREZ. AND VICE PREZ.! THEY BETTER NOT BE DITCHING PAPER WORK!" A pink haired guy Yelled with flames coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu clam down just let them have a little fun once in awhile." A blonde haired girl giggled at him.

"Yeah, Natsu you're such a hot head." now it's a sliver haired girl looking out of the window looking at us still playing. This is Mira Strauss, Mirajane she is crazy amazing match maker. You all know Lucy Heartfilia, she the hyper cheerleader at Fairy High. And her man Natsu Dragneel, he that kind of that just makes the ladies melt. They are also part of the Student council along with me and Erza, well except Mira but we let her skip class and be with us.

School's park

8:00 am

Erza's POV

"Hey, Jellal stop running, Im getting tired!" I yelled at him. Then he suddenly stop and I bumped. "Come on one more game!" he smile like a fool. But I like it when he acts like little kid.. that just a cute side of him. "Ahh! J-J-Jell-al t-that t-t-tickles! S-stop I-I-t!" I was laughing so hard it made me fell down on the grass, and jellal fell along with me. "Hahaha, you can never handling tickles!" He teased me. "You're so mean Wanna-Be-Angle! Lets go back to the school." I yelled at him. "Erza get on my back right now!" , " What! Why?" I didn't even had the chance to answer him and I was already off the ground and on his back. I was blushing madly, "Jellal! What are you doing?!" I Yelled at him and started to hit his back. "We're late!" he said while running, "Late? Late for what!?" I yelled, "SCHOOL!" he yelled. "JELLAL RUN FASTER!" I demanded him. "Ohh so you like being on my back now, huh Erza?" he teased me.

"There no time for teasing me now, Jellal! Just run!"

Student council

8:05 am

Jellal's POV

"GOMEN NASI LUCY! GOMEN NASI!" Natsu on his knees apologizing to Lucy.

"Umm.. Hey I guess.." I said while still carrying Erza on my back.

"Jellal you had fun with Erza, huh?" Mira giggled.

"Mira you saw?!" I yelled at Mira. "Yup I saw everything, I even took pictures of you guys "playing" heehee. I can give you a copy if you want!" Mira giggling like she always do.

On second though I might want a.. "AHHH what am I'm thinking!" I told myself.

"a-a-ahh-hh J-Jell-al a-are w-we t-t-the-re y-et...?" a dizzy Erza said on my back. "Erza you okay?" Lucy asked. "Oi, Erza you better not throw up on me!" I said as I put her down in her chair.

"Yeah Im okay now.." Erza said, while shaking her head.

"So you guys were trying to ditch paper work, huh?" a shirtless dark black haired said.

"Gray- sama! Put on a shirt!" a blue haired girl yelled at him and covers her face.

This bluette is Juvia Lockser, she is the best swimmer at Fairy High and water was also her specialty, her man is Gray, Gray Fullbuster he is known to be the Stripper Prince and the guy that's never listens, around the school but when its come to Juvia he'll do anything.

"Yeah Gray!" Mira teased him. "And we weren't ditching!" Erza yelled at him, "So why weren't Prez and Vice Prez here?!" Natsu butted in, "Natsu down!" Lucy demanded him like she was going to kill him or something.

"AYE!" Natsu answered and fell down to his knees in fear.

"Lucy... why you so rough on him now...?" I asked her kind of shaking.

"I saw him flirting with Minerva by the lockers!" she yelled in anger.

"I did not Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut it!" Lucy used Erza's Death glare at him. "Wow I'm impressed, she master that." I though to myself.

"AYE!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy just give him a chance to explain." Erza said. Then Natsu just gave Lucy the puppy eyes.

"Fine. But you only get five minutes Natsu!" she signed.

"Yes!" Natsu said with joy. "Natsu your wasting time." I told him.

"Oh, right!" He said "Lucy you know I wouldn't do that to any girl but you!"

"Provide it!" Lucy told him.

"Natsu, tick tock!" Mira, Juvia and Erza said.

"AHHH! Fine I'll just do it!" then he just pulled Lucy closer too him.

"Natsu! What are you d-do.." she was shocked and blushed madly. Natsu just kissed her to provide that she was the only girl on his in the room were also shocked including me and Erza. *CLICK*

"Now that's a keeper." Mira said with her phone in her hands.

"MIRA!" Natsu yelled after he released Lucy form him, and he had that blushed line on his face.

"See Natsu do love only you Lucy." Mira teased her.

Lucy just started blushing madly and Erza and I just started to laugh. "Hey Jellal, I bet you want to do the same thing to Erza huh." Gray teased him. "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Hahaha! Jellal your face is like Erza hair!" Natsu butted in, man he doesn't know when to stop.

"SHUT UP!" me and Erza yelled. when I looking at her, her face was also blushing, then we just looked away from each other.

"Ge-Hee.. looks like Scarlet is falling for someone!"

"Ge-Hee?"

**EKKK! End of Chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Next chapter might be up around next week! cx **


	3. One Spicy Pocky

**Ekkkkk! xc I don't know how to do a heading! I really hope to get to read more reviews soon. (Bleeh I sounds weird T_T )** **Oh yeah I forgot, I OWN NOTHING OF FAIRY TAIL, but this plot. cx** **Well everyone enjoy! Heehee. cx**

Student council

9:30 am

Jellal's POV

"Ge-Hee, looks like Scarlet falling for someone.."

"Ge-Hee?!"

A familiar said outside the Student council room. The men have long puffy raven hair and had a black cat by his side. When I looked at Erza, and her face was bright red.

"GAJEEL!" everyone yelled in shocked.

"Hey, Im here too, you know!" a girl with long white hair on top and a combination of a shade of purple and light blue close to her tips, she also had bright light purple eyes. She was trying to push Gajeel aside so she can get in and ask something.

"Anii, why are you here too?" Mira asked her.

"Im looking for Wendy. She wasn't in class today and Romeo got really worried and start asking me where she was, it was so annoying, but now I know he have a soft side." Anii explained.

"So we know why she here so now, Gajeel explain." Gray told him.

"Class's over duh. And let eat lunch on the roof today." he explain.

"Ohh Anii, Wendy had a really high fever today so she staying home with Happy and Carla." Natsu told her.

"Ohh okay. Bai now!" Anii smiled and ran out the room.

"Ohh so that why Happy isn't with you today, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Anii where you going, don't you want to have lunch with us." Mira asked her while Anii was running out the Student council room.

"Sorry not today, I promised Levy to help her in the library during lunch today." She told Mira while still running.

"Sure lets go to the roof today." Erza said, but then all the girls were staring at Erza with a smirk on their faces.

"We want to know something.." Lucy smirked.

"About..?" Erza said with a Confused look.

"Like Gajeel said, "looks like Scarlet falling for someone." Mira smiled and quoted.

"What?!" Erza's face was bright red. "Im going to the roof, Bye!" and then she just ran out the room with a red blush on her face.

"Erza!" I yelled out to her, but she didn't stop and just kept on running.

"Hey Jellal, eat this with her!" Mira smiled at me and gave me a little box.

"What's this?" I asked Mira as she got out another box and ate one of the sticks inside.

"Chocolate Pokey!" she smiled at me, "There Erza's favorite, strawberry is mine, blueberry are Juvia's and Lucy's are vanilla." she smiled and threw a blueberry and vanilla one to Juvia and Lucy.

"Yes, Erza-san love chocolate, Juvia thinks Jellal-san will make her happy with Chocolate Pokey too." Juvia smiled at me, while she was eating her pokey.

"Go Jellal don't waste time." Lucy said while eating her pokey her Natsu.

"Fine!" I told her and went to the roof by myself.

"Do Erza likes me?" I though to myself, maybe that why she was blushing or maybe she likes someone else and not me.

Yeah that it, she would never like someone like me, but I like her. "AHHH What am I thinking." I slapped myself. Hmm, so this is pokey, huh? Erza have told me about this once she did really liked these since we were little. I would always have to buy her this every week cause I kept on losing to her at this game we use to play. But then she met new friends and stopped playing with me till the seventh grade. It made me sad but I'm just lucky to have her back with me. I looked at the pokey box and took out one pokey stick and took a bite.

"Hmmm, its pretty good." I though.

When I made it to the roof I saw a blushing Erza sitting by the grassy part under the pink Cherry Blossom tree. When I tried to approach her, she blushed harder and looked away from me. I went to sat next to her but then she try to move away, but she failed and I just pulled her closer to me and made her face went bright red.

"Hey where are you going princess?" I teased her, she didn't answer me and just turned her blushing face away from me. Then I just took out her pokey box and pulled out one stick and waved it close to her face.

"Hey, you want some.." I teased her, "It's chocolate!"

"Yes, give it to me!" she turned around with really big sparkles in her eyes, but I just have to admit she's really cute when she acts like a little kid.

"Nah!" I smirked at her as I put one end of the pokey in my mouth.

"Hey that mine, meany!" she yelled at me trying to get back her pokey stick, but in the end the chocolate end of the pokey was already between her light red lips. She was blushing madly and I was kind of shocked at first.

Student council

9:40 am

Mirajane's POV

"Hey we should go up to the roof now." the little black cat, named Panther Lily said.

"Oh wait let me go get our picnic." I told them, and then we all went to the roof but we stopped at the door and saw them..

"OMG OMG! Look at them!" Lucy yelled quietly, "Mira you have your camera right." Gray added.

"Yup!" I replied happily, "Wow Juvia thinks they are very cute together!" Juvia said along.

"Mira you better take lots of sweets." Lucy giggled, "Sure thing!" and I clicked away. "Wow I never saw the mighty Erza like this before." Lily said, "Don't worry Lily Erza have lots of soft sides." I giggled.

School's roof top

9:48 am

Jellal's POV

We were so close to each other, I can clearly see my refection in her big chocolate brown eyes and can even see her blushing. Then I just bite the half I got and looked away chewing on my half blushing. Then suddenly she just hugged me, and the world around me just frozen like me and Erza was the only one, it was like a dream... but the dream ended when Erza released me with her Pokey box in her hands.

"Ha! I got it you meany-wanna-be-angle!" she sticks her tonged out at me.

"Wow you're smarter then you look." of course I lied.

"Huh, did I hear you calling me du-" she was cut off by a big thud by the door. We just looked at the door and saw our friends falling to the ground but somehow the girls just landed on the guys, and they just went over to Erza with big sparkles in there eyes asking what happen between us.

"Yeah Jellal that was some "Spicy Pokey" right." Natsu smirked at me.

"What you saw ever-" I was cut off by Gray, "Everything, yeah we saw."

"You better happy you lucky buster!" Gajeel trying to hold back his laugh, but didn't really worked out.

"What!? MIRA!" me and Erza yelled in unison blushing.

"Huh, why me I didn't do anything." Mira said with her most innocent smile.

"Let have lunch, I going to die from hunger!" Natsu yelled with flames coming out of his mouth.

"Hey Flame Breath, shut up already! You're going to burn someone if you don't!" Gray yelled at him.

"What did you say Ice Head!" Natsu yelled as he hit Gray's head.(Like they do in the anime)

"Gray, Natsu sit!" Erza gave them her death glare.

"AYE!" Natsu and Gray sat down hugging in fear.

We ate and talk for the entire lunch, we had so fun together. Gajeel took out his guitar, somehow, and sang "Shoody Doo Dou!" The girls were okay with it but Natsu and Gray was complaining so in the end there was another fight between them like usual, so then Erza broke it up, also like usual, but it was still fun till the end of lunch. But luckily today we have to go to assembly and listen to Professor Glidarts said what going to happen in within the next 2 weeks.

*RING* RING* RING* RING*

**Duh end... of chapter 3! Heehee. Next chapter might be late, due to school (****, hate it so much) Well hope you enjoy! Heehee. cx **


End file.
